Tools
Tools are items which help you on your farm and around the world. There are two types of tools in Rogue Legend: upgradable tools and regular tools. The upgradable tools are available in multiple tiers. Higher tier tools perform their function better and must be crafted at an anvil using mined ores or bought at the tool shop. Regular tools are items that are not upgradable, cannot be placed and are reusable. Some regular tools must be kept in the main inventory (i.e. not in a backpack or chest) to have any effect. Upgradable Tools Shields The shield reduces the damage taken from monsters when carried in your main inventory. In previous versions of the game, the shield was called armor and took the form of a chainmail shirt. Axe Axes are used to chop down trees. Axes may be used to hit enemies, but only do 5 damage. Hammer Hammers are used to break placed items, such as building blocks and furniture, so that they can be picked up. They are also used to break rocks and to remove tilled ground. Hammers can be used to attack enemies, but will only do 5 damage to them. Hoe Hoes are used to till the ground for planting. Sickle Sickles are used to harvest hay or remove weeds or unwanted crops quickly. Sword Swords are used to attack the various monsters that inhabit the world. Occasionally monsters may drop copper or iron swords. Watering Can Watering cans are used to water crops. There is currently no need to fill up a water can for it to function. Regular Tools Animal-related Tools These tools are used for various purposes by selecting them in your inventory and clicking on a cow or sheep. Each of these tools must be bought from the animal shop. Backpacks Backpacks are craftable storage devices that must be kept in the main inventory or a chest, enabling you to vastly increase your storage space. Backpacks cannot be placed within another backpack; attempting this will yield the message "Let's at least try to maintain some semblance of reality." Canteen The Canteen is used to store up to 8 servings of water. It is filled from water blocks during spring, summer and fall, and from snow on the ground during winter. As water freezes over in winter and cannot be drunk from, the canteen is the primary method of quenching thirst during winter. A canteen is made at a tinker table using one iron ore, 2 plant fibre, and 4 leather. Fishing Pole The fishing pole is used to fish from any unfrozen water source. It is made using 1 plant fibre and 3 wood. Pocket Watch The pocket watch is used to tell time. When held in the main inventory, the current time will be displayed beneath your money in the top left corner. It will not function in this way when held in a backpack. The pocket watch can be made at the tinker table using 6 gears and 4 iron ore. A gear is also made at the tinker table using 2 iron ore. A total of 16 iron ore is required to make the pocket watch. One can also buy the pocket watch in town. Recall Recall is a recently added multi-use item that teleports you back to your farm. When selected, click anywhere on the ground near your character to be sent home. It can be purchased from the tool shop for a base price of $500. Sleeping Bag The sleeping bag is used to sleep while out in the wilds. It can be made using 8 leather and 15 plant fibre, or purchased in town. Umbrella The Umbrella is used to protect you from rain. It also protects against falling snow in winter when used in conjunction with the Essence of Fluff. You must carry the umbrella in your main inventory (i.e. not in a backpack) for it to function. It can be made at a tinker table using 4 leather, 2 iron ore, and 15 plant fibre, or purchased in town. Essence of Fluff Essence of Fluff is used to protect you from the winter cold. If snow is falling you will also need an umbrella in your inventory to prevent becoming cold. You must carry the Essence of Fluff in your main inventory (i.e. not in a backpack) for it to function. It can be made using 6 medium wool or 5 big wool or 4 gold wool. It does not seem to be available for purchase in town. Category:Items Category:Bigorna